


One Wing in the Snow

by livmm1734



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Sam Winchester, Hunter!Dean Winchester, M/M, Snow, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform, angel!Sam, but they are in love, hunter!dean, sam's angel siblings are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: Sam is an angel, Dean is a hunter. They fall in love. Sam's angel siblings are assholes though.This is really short because it's just a little snippet of something I might finish. If you like it, please leave a comment on whether or not I should keep writing it.





	One Wing in the Snow

"You're my human, Dee. I'm going to love you always. No matter what."  
"I love you too, angel."

They lay on the bed together, Sam's wing curled around Dean's back as they snuggled for warmth on a snowy December night.  
Sam's feathers traced gentle shapes and patterns across Dean's back, soft sighs escaping his mouth every once in awhile.  
Sam was an angel, newly assigned to watch over a certain hunter on Earth.  
Up in Heaven, he was always the odd man out. He never fit in, he loved everything about humanity and he wasn't as stone cold as his siblings. They taunted him for it constantly. Sam just thought they were joking. That is, until the day he went back to Heaven to check in. Two of his brothers had cornered him, Jerimiah and Opia. 

"You love him?" Opia had taunted. "You love your human? Little Sam, actually falling for a human? Can you believe this Jerimiah?"  
"It doesn't surprise me." Jerimiah laughed. "He has always been the black sheep of the family." 

Sam was crying by this point. He had recently accepted his family hated him for things he couldn't help. It just hurt more to hear them say it again after all this time of being loved down on Earth.  
They hit him over and over, pulled some of his feathers out, and wouldn't shut up about what all they were going to do to Dean.  
By the end of it, Sam was missing a wing now too. 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice broke him out of his flashback. He reached up, wiping a tear off his boyfriend's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dee. I'm okay because you're here with me."

Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up and a warmth spreading through his chest. Man, was he in deep. 

"Do you want to go play in the snow?" 

Sam blinked. He'd never played in the snow before. Is it scary?

Dean laughed. "No, it's not scary."

Oops. Sam didnt mean to say that out loud. Nevertheless, he nodded his head. 

They bundled up and headed out the bunker door. 

Sam ended up loving the snow. He loved everything about it. The way it looked like it ate his feet when he stepped in it, the way Dean's nose and cheeks got red and his freckles would stand out, or the way he could see puffs of air come from Dean's beautiful lips when he breathed. 

After they went back inside and were warming up, Sam informed him that he would love to go play in the snow again the next day. Dean smiled and nodded his head. Anything for his angel. As they got in the shower Dean asked, "What was your favorite part about today?" 

"I liked laying in bed with you. I like doing that every day. You are very beautiful."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he blushed. "What was your favorite part about the snow." 

"Well, I liked when you threw the ball of snow at me and burst into laughter. The sound of your laugh is very pleasing to me. But I very much loved making what you called 'snow angels'." 

"And why is that?"

"Because when I make them, I have two wings again.


End file.
